xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahadi Khan
Mahadi Khan is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed with XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he competes on the Smackdown Brand. Mahadi Khan was the first ever XWP Champion and was a part of the R.K.O. stable in XWP. He is the older brother of fellow CAW Wrestler Mohammad Khan. Mahadi Khan is also a 5x World Champion (1x XWP, 1x XWP World, 1x ECCW, 1x PWF, 1x RCW) in his overall CAW Career. XWP Career (2016-present) Season 1: XWP Champion & Revival of R.K.O Mahadi Khan debuted in XWP facing Jacob Cass in the first episode, beating him in the process. The next week Mahadi Khan had a chance to be Number 1 Contender to PJ Skillz's Intercontinental Championship in a battle royal but ended up losing. Then Mahadi won a Fatal 4 Way to qualify for a Ladder match for the XWP Championship. He would win that title against Duncan Cunner at Pride thanks to the help of Kev Deisal. He would become Raw's World Champion as a result. The next night he would surprisingly lose to Joshie P after a small package. Mahadi and Kev would beat down Joshie after before Jacob Cass, who Mahadi screwed out of the XWP IC Title, saved Joshie. He is set to defend the XWP Championship against Silvio and Jacob Cass at the Outlaw CPV. At Outlaw, Mahadi Khan would lose the XWP Championship to Jacob Cass. At Conflict after a long battle with Jacob Cass, he would lose in his attempt to reclaim the title. At Summerslam, Mahadi Khan (along with fellow RKO Members Scott Razor and Kev Deisal) would defeat Smackdown's Phenom, Duncan Cunner and Mart War in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. The next night, he would say that XWP shouldn't be letting WWE Superstars and legends in XWP so he wants to take out WWE Legends, he started by beating Brutus Beefcake. Then at XWP Nightmares, he would defeat Tatanka. MK is scheduled to be a part of Team Raw to face Team Smackdown at Survivor Series. Mahadi Khan would enter the Royal Rumble at number 15 and would eliminate 9 superstars (Seth Turner, Sean Avery, Stunning Bradd, Duncan Cunner, Straight Code Star, Arrow, Morpheus, Kenny Taylor & Mr Macho). On the Raw after Royal Rumble Mahadi Khan would be attacked by Undertaker. At Danger Zone, the RKO would defeat the Four Horsemen. Mahadi Khan would accept the challenge of The Undertaker for a match at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Mahadi Khan would lose to Undertaker. Season 2: Feud with Undertaker, Mr. MITB & World Heavyweight Champion On the Raw after WM, Mahadi lost to longtime rival in XWP Jacob Cass due to Undertaker's mind games. This resulted in an Extreme Rules match at Outlaw S2 which Mahadi would win after Kev Deisal interfered during the match and 3 Curb Stomps. After the match, he would hit another Curb Stomp this time on a ladder. He is set to face United States Champion Curtis Stunt at Reckoning for the Title. At Reckoning, Mahadi would lose to Curtis after Undertaker returned and hit a tombstone on MK. At Money in the Bank, MK will compete in the MITB Match. MK would win the Money in the Bank match beating, DoggyDog, Anthony Payne, Max Mercury, Jacob Cass & Demon Extreme. At Summerslam, MK would defeat Undertaker in the first ever Hell Bound Match. At Nightmares, Mahadi Khan and the rest of RKO would lose to SWED. After the match, Kev Deisal & Scott Razor got into each others faces starting tension in the team. Later in the night, Mahadi would attack Chris Jericho and announce that Chris is the last legend he needs to kill. At Survivor Series, MK would beat Chris Jericho, ending his career. Later in the night, Mahadi would cash in his Money in the Bank on Smackdown's World Champion Brett Storm despite being on Raw. He would win the World Title as a result. On his final Raw, he would successfully defend his Title against former RKO member, Scott Razor. At Destruction, Mahadi Khan would retain his Title against Brett Storm and then get into a brawl with Alieus on the stage. At Royal Rumble, Mahadi would defeat Matteo & Alieus for the World Title. At Unforgiven, Mahadi would retain against Alieus, Shadow & Duncan Cunner. He would then be attacked by Brett Storm but would be saved by Matteo, who would then hit Mahadi with a chair. At WrestleMania, Mahadi would lose the World Title to Brett Storm. Season 3: Feud with Cycloper On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Mahadi Khan would lose his rematch for the World Title after Shadow cost him the Title because of the confrontation backstage the two had. At Betrayal, Mahadi would lose to Shadow. At Broken Bonds, he would lose to Cycloper. At Money in the Bank, Mahadi Khan would compete in the Smackdown MITB Match but would be unsuccessful after Cycloper interfered and attacked everyone. At Summerslam, MK was supposed to challenge Cycloper for the Internet Title but he and Brett Storm would be attacked before the bell by Cycloper, ending the match in a no contest. At Royal Bash, MK's chance at competing in a qualifier would be scrapped after Cycloper attacked him. On the SD after Summerslam, Mahadi Khan would face Cycloper but would lose once again. At Psychopath, Mahadi Khan would win and lose the ECCW Hardcore Championship (brought to XWP by Nick Rich) multiple times. At Survivor Series, MK would be a part of Team Smackdown taking on Team Raw in a Traditional Survivor Series Match where he would be the second last eliminated. On the next Smackdown episode, Mahadi would lose to Lula and would be attacked by Lula after the match but he would fight back which would set up a rematch at Take It Or Leave It which Mahadi would win. In the All-Star Tournament, Mahadi Khan would defeat Matteo & Arrow in the first & second round respectively. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Mahadi would compete in a World Title 4 Way which he would lose following interference from Mr. Black who Mahadi called out on a previous episode of Smackdown. Mahadi would then face Black at WrestleMania which Mahadi would win. Season 4: King Of The Ring Winner & Feud with Silvio At XWP Backlash S04, Mahadi Khan would interrupt the show complaining about not being booked before he was interrupted by Silvio whom he attacked and a match was made for XWP Betrayal S04. At the 3 Year Anniversary show, Mahadi Khan would compete in the King Of The Ring Tournament defeating Lula, Jack Roberts, Curtis Stunt & finally Alieus to win the whole Tournament and earn a future World Title match. At an XWP Live Event, Mahadi Khan would pin Silvio to win the Anarchy Championship. XWP Championships & Accomplishments